


Just Another Side Piece

by Leviathan_my_lord_and_savior



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s) - Freeform, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader - Freeform, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugging, Kidnapping, No happy endings, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Stalking, Torture, Unrequited Love, happy endings are overrated 😒, if i cant have you nobody can vibes, ill just start removing the angst tags this aint angst its just a load of crazy stuff, maybe a second chapter???, mind break but in a non kinky way, plot twist mc has lost their shit, some plot there is gosh, the new chapter contains:, yandere tings, yes stalking, yk what sure ill make a second chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathan_my_lord_and_savior/pseuds/Leviathan_my_lord_and_savior
Summary: After staying in the Devildom for a couple months, you notice that you've grown an attachment to a certain Avatar of Lust.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Just Another Side Piece

Half a year had passed since I had first come to the Devildom. I've met all of the demon brothers and so far, I haven't been eaten yet. There is one thing that I think about a lot though. Out of all the attractive demons that hopelessly pine over me, there is one that catches my attention. Asmodeus, the 5th brother, Avatar of Lust. Just when did I start liking him so much? From his wavy, soft brown hair to his glistening almond shaped maroon eyes. Every thing about him was attractive, how could it not be? But from finding him attractive to having romantic feelings towards him? It's not the same thing. I know that I like Asmo, so how do I get over these feelings? Why would Asmo ever like me? There's dozens of other people out there that like him. Out of that bunch why would he choose me? The flirting, teasing, touching, I'm not the only one he's done that with. I'm not any special. I'm not dating him or anything. I'm used to it. Liking people that are too good for me. Liking people that use me once and throw me away. So why? Why did it hurt so bad?

Watching from afar was the only thing I could do, yet I was selfish.  
Every single part of him, his slim body, his soft glossy lips, everything, I wanted it to be mine.  
And I could have it. But it wouldn't be mine.  
I wanted to feel his soft skin pressed against my body.  
What would it take for him to love me?  
What would it take for me to have him?  
It's intoxicating how much harm he's done to my mental state.  
It feels like I'm suffocating.  
The only way I can have him is to watch from afar, isn't it?  
I just want to feel his touch, is that too much to ask?  
I guess... I just have to stick to watching.

I peeked my head out from around the corner, checking to see if anyone was there. Quietly, I tiptoed to Asmo's room. Opening the door, a sense of happiness washed over me.  
Asmo!  
I slowly walk over to the bed. Asmo... You're so pretty..  
Taking a picture, I quickly scurried back to my room and locked the door.  
After printing out the picture, I slid under my bed with ease and taped the picture to the under side of my bed. Asmo... You're so pretty..

I slid my fingers past the dozens of other pictures of him I had taken.  
Asmo...? Am I just another side piece to you?


End file.
